I'M INSIDE YOU
by Mulia Januari
Summary: CAST : Byun Baek Hyun (Baekhyun) EXO, Park Chan Yeol (Chanyeol) EXO, Kim Tae Yeon (Taeyeon) SNSD, Kim Tae Hyung (Taehyung) BTS, Kim Jong in (Dokter Jongin) Exo, Kang Seul Gi (Ibu Baekhyun) RED VELVET, Byun(Jung) Il Hoon (Ayah Baekhyun) BTOB, Bae Joo Hyeon (Ibu Chanyeol) F(x)


**PERHATIAN FF INI MENGANDUNG UNSUR BOYXBOY/BL/YAOI/GAY. JADI BUAT KALIAN YANG HOMOPHOBIC TIDAK DISARANKAN UNTUK LANJUT MEMBACA. TERIMAKASIH!**

I'M INSIDE YOU

…

..

.

Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, meski dalam diam dan dalam bisu.

…

..

.

Pagi hari menjelang, cahaya matahari memasuki kamar Baekhyun. dia menggeliat dalam tidurnya, lalu segera membuka matanya. Dia menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk dengan matanya.

"Hmmm" gumamnya sambil segera meraih handphone di dalam meja nakas di sampingnya.

"Dia menyukai fotoku" Baekhyun melompat dari ranjang dan segera memakai sweater, lalu pergi kerumah Taeyeon.

Baekhyun adalah lelaki cantik bernama lengkap Byun Baek Hyun. Dia memiliki mata yang indah dan bulu mata yang cantik. Kulitnya putih pucat, tetapi sangat terlihat manis, rambutnya hitam berkilau, badannya kecil tapi cukup tinggi.

Sedangkan Kim Tae Yeon adalah teman baiknya dari kelas 1 sekolah dasar sampai sekarang mereka sudah berumur 16 tahun. Persahabatan itu telah berlangsung selama 10 tahun, dan mereka tidak pernah berpisah sekolah. Taeyeon memiliki kulit yang halus dan putih, rambutnya berwarna pirang dan matanya berwarna kecoklatan. Banyak orang yang beranggapan kalau mereka berdua berpacaran. Padahal itu tidak benar, mereka sudah seperti saudara kandung. Sejak kecil Taeyeon selalu bersama Baekhyun begitu pula dengan lelaki cantik itu. Namun sejak Sekolah Menengah Pertama, mereka berpisah kelas tapi masih satu sekolah.

"Taeyon-sshi apa kau didalam" ucap Baekhyun sambil menekan bel di depan rumahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar" teriak Taeyeon dari dalam.

"Cepatlah!" balas teriak Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Baekhyun-sshi?" Tanya Taeyeon sambil mengikat rambutnya.

"Dia menyukai foto di Instagram ku Taeyeon-sshi" ucap Baekhyun histeris.

"Chan Oppa?" Tanya Taeyeon dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Iyaaa, oh tuhan aku tidak kuat" Baekhyun memeluk Taeyeon yang dari tadi melongo.

"Yak! Kau berlebihan Baekhyun-sshi"

"Apanya yang berlebihan?" gumam Baekhyun

Baekhyun memang memiliki penyimpangan orientasi seksual. Dia menyukai kapten sepak bola kebanggan SMA nya itu. Park Chan Yeol, namanya Park Chan Yeol, atau biasa dipanggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol sejak dia pertama kali di ospek pada saat dia baru masuk di SMA.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini Baekhyun-sshi" Tanya Taeyeon.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku hanya akan menghabiskan waktu dirumah bersama handphone ini" ucap Baekhyun lirih

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke tempat biasa?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu bersemangat" gumam Baekhyun.

"Ohh, ayolah, ini akhir pekan. Aku dengar, NYX baru mengeluarkan lipstick terbaru mereka dan…"

"Aku ambil mobil" ucap Baekhyun lalu segera berjalan pulang kearah rumahnya.

Baekhyun senang, tapi juga sedih. Dia merenungi dirinya, memikirkan sampai kapan dia akan mencintai kapten sepak bola itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Baekhyun" gumamnya pelan sambil menendang kerikir-kerikil kecil yang ada di depan kakinya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan dasar bodoh" gumamnya lirih.

"Aku…Aku…" Baekhyun terduduk dengan lutut sebagai penyangganya. Isakannya terdengar kuat, matanya merah dan wajahnya basah. Dia mendongakkan wajahnya kearah langit sambil terisak panjang.

"Chan Hyung, sampai kapan aku akan seperti ini. Sampai kapan aku akan mencintaimu dalam diam" suaranya terdengar kuat, tapi tidak ada yang mempedulikannya. Hanya dia dan air matanya di jalan yang kosong itu.

"Aku tau ini akan terjadi, ayo pulang Baekhyun-sshi, disini dingin" Taeyeon datang dari belakang lalu memeluk tubuhya dengan erat.

"Mengapa aku sangat lemah seperti ini Taeyeon? Aku tidak pantas memiliki penis ini Taeyeon, aku lemah, aku tidak seperti laki-laki lain Taeyeon, aku bahkan menyukai mereka" Baekhyun terisak dengan sangat kuat dan air matanya mengalir deras.

"Shht…jangan berkata kotor disini sahabatku sayang. Ayo kita pulang, nanti banyak orang, nanti mereka mengira kita pacaran lagi" ucap Taeyeon sambil memberikan senyum lebar ke lelaki Byun itu.

Taeyeon, sering menghadapi ini. Sahabatnya ini memang suka menangis. Kejadian yang tak pernah ia lupakan adalah saat di sekolah dasar. Saat itu Baekhyun hampir dipukuli teman-temannya, tapi dia sangat beruntung karena memiliki Taeyeon yang ahli dalam bela diri.

"Nahh, akhirnya kita sampai" ucap Taeyeon gembira.

"Hmmm"

"Hei, jangan dipikirkan lagi. Ingatkan kita akan membeli lipstick favoritmu itu" Taeyeon menggoyangkan badan Baekhyun, sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Baiklah, apa kau mau masuk? Di dalam ada ibu" ucap Baekhyun.

"Tentu! Aku rindu ibumu, kalau begitu aku masuk" balas Taeyeon.

"Bibi aku merindukanmu" Taeyeon memeluk tubuh seulgi dari samping dan membuatnya terkejut.

"Yak! Aku juga merindukanmu Taeyeon-sshi" balas Seulgi.

Ibu Baekhyun bernama lengkap Kang Seul Gi. Seulgi sudah menganggap Taeyeon seperti anaknya sendiri, karena sejak kecil Taeyeon sering main kerumah Baekhyun. Ibu Baekhyun dan Ibu Taeyeon juga berteman. Namanya Jung Soo Jung. Seulgi dan Soojung sudah berteman dari SMA, mereka sangat dekat dulu, tapi semenjak menikah mereka jarang bertemu, hanya sesekali.

"Apa kabar Ibumu?" Tanya Seulgi.

"Semenjak kematian Ayah,Ibu sering sakit. Terkadang demam, meriang, pusing, karena sejak itu Ibu menjadi _single parent_ dan harus melakukan semuanya sendiri" jawab Taeyeon santai.

"Yak! Kau harus membantu Ibumu juga, jangan jadi anak yang malas Taeyeon. Sesekali kau yang membersihkan rumah, atau memasak" ucap Seulgi sambil mengacak-acak rambut Taeyeon.

"Hehehe, baiklah aku akan melakukannya" balas Taeyeon.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Seulgi sambil membuatkan minuman untuk Taeyeon.

"Kami mau membeli lipstick kesukaan Baekhyun, apa bibi mau?" ledek Taeyeon.

"Semakin besar anak itu semakin feminim, hahaha. Aku tidak butuh lipstick, punyaku masih banyak" ujarnya.

"Tapi ini NYX bi, apa kau yakin tidak ma…"

"Berapa harganya? Kalau NYX bibi juga mau, hehehe" ucap Seulgi.

"Aku akan membelikannya untukmu, sebagai hadiah. Oke?"

"Ahhhh, terimakasih cantik" ucap Seulgi dengan menyodorkan segelas minuman hangat kearah Taeyeon

"Bibi bisa saja" jawab Taeyeon.

"Minumlah dulu, diluar sangat dingin" ujar Seulgi.

"Baiklah bi"

Seulgi sudah memaklumi anaknya, dia bahkan tau kalau anaknya memiliki penyimpangan orientasi seksual. Sejak kecil Baekhyun memang sangat feminim, dia tidak pernah bermain robot ataupu mobil-mobilan.

"Taeyeon, ayo kita pergi" Teriak Baekhyun dari luar.

"Baik tunggu sebentar" jawab Taeyeon singkat.

"Bibi, aku pergi dulu, terimakasih atas minumannya" lalu Taeyeon memberikan hormat dengan membungkuk kecil.

"Baiklah, hati-hati sayang" ucap Seulgi.

"Taeyeong, kau bi cara apa saja tadi dengan ibu?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Hanya bicara biasa" jawab Taeyeon singkat.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobilnya diikuti pula oleh Taeyeon. Baekhyun membawa mobil itu dengan kecepatan normal, karena dia takut akan kecelakaan. 15 menit mereka lewati dengan sepi dan senyap, tidak ada suara sampai mereka tiba di pusat perbelanjaan itu.

"Baekhyun-sshi dia menyukai foto lamamu" ucap Taeyeon semangat.

"Chanyeol Hyung?"

"Tentu!" balas Taeyeon.

"Aku harus membelikan sesuatu untuknya, menurutmu apa?" ucap Baekhyun sambil memajukan wajahnya.

"Baju _Jersey_ mungkin?"

"Kurasa tidak, itu terlalu berlebihan" ujar Baekhyun.

"Bukan berlebihan, tapi uangmu yang kekurangan" cetus Taeyeon.

"Dasar kau ini" ucap Baekhyun sambil membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Ayo kita beli NYX, setelah itu baru kita cari hadiah untuk Chanyeol Oppa"

"Baiklah" balas Baekhyun.

Mereka berjalan masuk kedalam pusat perbelanjaan itu dan segera menuju NYX store. Baekhyun sedikit melamun tapi dia tetap dalam keadaan sadar. Mereka berjalan pelan di kerumunan orang-orang itu, tampak ramai tapi terlihat lancar. Saat mereka hampir tiba di NYX store, tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran sosok teman lamanya.

"Taehyungie?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-sshi?" ucap Taehyung.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu Taehyungie" ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

"Apa kabarmu? Kau sudah besar sekarang, dan hmmmm….tampak lebih cantik" ucap Taehyun sambil memperhatikan gaya baekhyun dari atas hingga kebawah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, dank au apa kabar? Kau tambah manis dan tambah tinggi, walaupun yah….aku tetap lebih tinggi darimu.

"Yak Baekhyun aku me…. Taehyungie? Omo! Kita bertemu lagi, aku sangat tidak menyangka. Kau tetap tampan dari dulu hingga sekarang" ucap Taeyeon histeris.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Apa kalian pergi berdua?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Kami mau beli NYX lipstick, iya aku pergi berdua dengannya. Dan kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini Taehyungie?" Tanya Taeyeon.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan disini, mengilangkan rasa bosanku" jawab Taehyung.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami? Lalu kita makan siang bersama, bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ide bagus, baiklah aku ikut" ujar Taehyung.

Mereka sampai di NYX store. Baekhyun memilih-milih warna yang cocok untuknya. Setelah Baekhyun dan Taeyeon selesai, mereka pergi ke kasir dan membayar semua itu. Baekhyun membeli 3 lipstick terbaru dan Taeyeon hanya membeli 2, satu untuknya dan satu untuk Seulgi.

"Setelah ini kita mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Taehyun.

"Membelikan sesuatu untuk orang yang Baekhyun cintai" bisik Taeyon ke Taehyung.

Sama seperti Taeyeon, Taehyung juga mengetahui dan memaklumi penyimpangan orientasi seksual Baekhyun.

"Siapa dia?" bisik Taehyung ke Taeyeon.

"Kaka kelas 12, kapten sepak bola SMA kami" balas Taeyeon.

"Aku bisa mendengar kalian" ucap Baekhyun Keras.

"Kau mau membelikannya apa Baekhyun-sshi?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Aku mau membelikannya lilin _Aromatherapy_ " jawan Baekhyun.

"Apa itu tidak terlalu sederhana?" Tanya Taeyeon.

"Tidak, aku rasa itu cukup berharga" ucap Baekhyun.

Mereka sampai di sebuah tempat yang menjual berbagai macam lilin _Aromatherapy_ , Baekhyun Masuk dengan langkah yang manis sambil memegangi beberapa lilin disekitarnya.

"Permisi, aku ingin bertanya, _Aromatherapy_ apa yang paling wangi disini?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada seorang pelayan.

"Vanilla dan stoberi" jawab pelayan itu.

"Tidak tidak, itu terlalu pasaran. Ada lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Untuk siapa? Lelaki atau perempuan?" Tanya Pelayan itu.

"Laki-laki" ujar Baekhyun.

"Hmmm, ikut aku" ucap pelayan itu.

Mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan kecil penuh dengan lilin. Ruangan itu tampak rapi dan sangat harum. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu, tapi dia tetap percaya kepada pelayan itu.

"Ini dia" ucap pelayan itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah lilin kepada Baekhyun.

"Aroma apa ini?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengendus-endus lilin itu.

"Aku menyebutnya surga" ucap pelayan itu.

"Dari apa ini?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak akan memberitahumu. Ini aroma yang sangat langka. Aroma ini sangat harum, itulah aku menyebutnya surga, aku memberikan ini kepada kekasihku dulu, yang sudah di surga sekarang" ucap pelayan itu dengan lirih.

"Apa kau membuatnya sendiri?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu, aku membuatnya dengan cinta. Dan kau adalah pembeli pertama lilin itu, jika kau membelinya" ujarnya.

"Baiklah, berapa harganya?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"17.000 Won"

"Baiklah, aku ambil ini" jawab Baekhyun.

"Ayo, kita bayar di depan" ucap pelayan itu.

"Ini uangnya" Baekhyun menyodorkan uang 17.000 Won itu kepada pelayan tadi.

"Untukmu aku berikan 10.000 Won saja"

"Tapi, nanti gajimu dipotong" ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku pemilik toko ini, jadi aku tidak digaji sayang"

"Kalau begitu, ini 10.000 Won-mu"

"Terimakasih" ucap pelayan itu.

"Terimakasih kembali" Baekhyun meninggalkan toko itu dan segera menemui temannya yang bermarga Kim itu.

"Sudah selesai Baekhyun?" Tanya Taeyeon.

"Sudah! Ayo kita makan, aku sudah lapar" ucapnya sambil memegangi perut ratanya itu.

Mereka masuk ke sebuah restoran dengan gaya klasik yang ada di dalam pusat perbelanjaan itu. Baekhyun menjelajahi seluruh ruangan itu dengan mata miliknya, sesekali ia tersenyum melihat lukisan-lukisan abstrak yang ada di dinding restoran.

Seorang pelayan datang dan memberikan menu kepada mereka bertiga. Lalu mereka memesan makanan dan minuman masing-masing. Tidak lama setelah itu makanan terhidang di depan mereka. Lalu mereka makan sambil bercerita-cerita dan sedikit bernostalgia, Baekhyun menceritakan semua kejadian kocak saat mereka SMP dulu, semuanya tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai mereka menghentikan bercerita dan melanjutkan makan tanpa berbicara Karena Taehyung yang tersedak dengan wajah yang merah.

Setelah mereka makan Taehyung berpisah dari mereka untuk pulang kerumah. Mereka sedikit berpelukan kecil lalu melambaikan tangan.

Mereka berdua sampai di rumah Baekhyun, dia sengaja tidak mengantar Taeyeon pulang, karena rumah mereka tidak begitu jauh, hanya beberapa blok.

"Bibi, ini lipstick mu" ucap Taeyeon sambil memberikan benda itu kepada Seulgi.

"Terimakasih Taeyeon-sshi" ucap Seulgi sambil memeluk tubuh Taeyeon dengan singkat.

"Iiiiii, ibu centil sekali. Pake-pake lipstick segala" cetus Baekhyun kepada ibunya.

"Yak! Harusnya aku yang bilang itu kepadamu!" ledek Seulgi.

"Bibi, Baekhyun aku pulang dulu ya, sepertinya ibu sudah di rumah" ucap Taeyeon sambil melihat kearah jam di tangannya.

"Baiklah, berhati-hatilah sayang" ucap Seulgi.

…

..

.

Jam menujukkan pukul 6 pagi. Baekhyun segera mematikan alarm dari handphone nya, dia sedikit tidak bersemangat tadinya tapi mengingat hadiah yang akan diberikannya kepada Chanyeol, dia langsung berangkat dari tempat tidur lalu segera bersiap-siap.

"Bu, aku berangkat" ucapnya sambil mengelap sisa susu di bibirnya.

"Apa kau menghabiskan sarapanmu?" Tanya Seulgi.

"Tentu!" jawab Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati" ucap Seulgi.

"Ayah, aku pergi" ucap Baekhyun kepada Ilhoon.

"Baiklah, berhati-hatilah Baekhyun" jawab Ilhoon.

Byun Ill Hoon, adalah nama lengkap dai ayah Baekhyun. Lelaki itu bekerja di sebuah perusahaan sebagai direktur utama.

"Apa ada yang ketinggalan?" Tanya Illhoon.

"Astaga lilin itu, hampir saja" Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil lilin _Aromatherapy_ yang kan diberikannya kepada Chanyeol di sekolah nanti.

"Terimakasih ayah, aku pergi dulu" ucap Baekhyun lalu segera keluar dari rumahnya.

"Ada-ada si feminim itu" ucap Illhoon sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Entahlah, tapi dia lebih suka pergi ke sekolah berjalan kaki.

"Taeyeon sepertinya sudah pergi duluan" gumamnya dalam hati.

Biasanya saat akan pergi ke sekolah, mereka selalu bertemu di pertigaan kearah sekolahannya itu, tapi Taeyeon tidak terlihat disana.

Baekhyun sampai di sekolahnya kurang dari 15 menit sebelum bel masuk. Dia mencari-cari Taeyeon kemana-mana. Baekhyun mengelus dadanya saat menemukan gadis Kim itu di kelasnya.

"Taeyeon-sshi apa kau berangkat duluan tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Maaf Baekhyun, aku tadi takut terlambat, jadi aku datang lebih cepat. Aku kira aku sudah kesiangan, ternyata saat aku sampai di sekolah, aku baru ingat kalau jam di rumahku itu lebih cepat 15 menit" ucapnya sambil mengikat rambut pirang itu.

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa Taeyeon-sshi"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau akan memberikan hadiah kepada Chanyeol Oppa kan hari ini?" Tanya Taeyeon.

"Iya, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk bertemu dengannya" ucap Baekhyun dengan penuh semangat.

"Baekhyun sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelasmu, sebelum bel berbunyi" ujar Taeyeon.

"Baiklah Taeyeon-sshi, sampai berjumpa lagi" ucap Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan kelas.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kelasnya, dia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja lalu segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas tas itu. Bel berbunyi panjang, menandakan bahwa sudah saatnya belajar. Guru Biologi itu masuk ke kelas Baekhyun lalu segera memerintahkan anak muridnya untuk mengerjakan soal latihan.

3 jam berlalu, pelajaran pertama sudah selesai. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas dengan tergesa-gesa, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun yang sangat bersemangat. Dia berlari kearah kelas Taeyeon yang agak jauh dari kelasnya. Senyuman lebar terlukis di wajah Baekhyun, dia sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan kapten sepak bola itu.

"Taeyeon-sshi!" teriak Baekhyun dari luar kelasnya, membuat seluruh isi kelas memandang aneh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Iya Baekhyun-sshi, apa kau mau aku temani?" Tanya Taeyeon.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau aku akan pergi ke lapangan sepak bola untuk menemuinya. Aku dengar dia sedang bermain disana" jawab Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah Baekhyun, semoga berhasil" ucap Taeyeon sambil memberikan senyuman manis.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan sendirian di sana, di pinggir lapangan. Tampak suara kemeriahan anak sepak bola yang dari tadi berteriak-teriak. Sepak bola adalah lawan dari hidup Baekhyun, dia sangat tidak suka bermain dengan benda itu. Entah mengapa, tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah suka bermain sepak bolah sejak kecil.

"Pe…permisi, Chan…chanyeol Hyung" ucap Baekhyun terbata kepada Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai bermain.

"Iya, ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan baju.

"A…aku ingin memberikan ini untukmu" jawab Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"I…ini hadiah untukmu" ucap Baekhyun kaku.

"Dalam rangka apa?"

"A…aku ha…hanya ingin mem…memberikannya untukmu" Baekhyun kembali terbata, karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak butuh ini!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mendorong benda itu kearah Baekhyun.

"Ta…tapi tolong terimalah Hyung" ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Tidak! Aku tidak butuh!" bentak Chanyeol santai.

"Ka…kalau begitu, ini minum untukmu. Kau pasti lelah kan?" ujar Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih…..tapi aku sudah membawa minum" Chanyeol membuka tutup botol minum yang diberikan Baekhyun kepadanya, lalu menumpahkan isinya tepat di atas kepala Baekhyun, dan membuat lelaki cantik itu basah Kuyup.

"Ta…tapi?" Baekhyun terisak pelan, menatap kepergian Chanyeol. Bajunya sangat basah karena air minum itu.

Baekhyun meninggalkan lapangan sepak bola dalam keadaan basah, dia berjalan tertatih, sambil memeluk lilin _Aromatherapy_ itu.

"Yak! Kau kenapa basah seperti ini? Ada apa Baekhyun-sshi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Taeyeon menggoyang-goyangkan badan Baekhyun yang basah kuyup itu dengan pelan.

"Dia menolak hadiahku, dan menumpahkan air kepadaku" ucap Baekhyun sambil terisak.

"Jangan pernah menyerah karena ini sahabatku, aku kan selalu mendampingimu. Berjuanglah terus, jangan berhenti ketika kau lelah, tapi berhentilah ketika kau sudah selesai" ucap Taeyeon sambil menopang tubuh Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih Taeyeon, kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang tuhan ciptakan untukku"

"Sekarang, ganti bajumu dengan sweater. Kau membawanya kan?" Tanya Taeyeon.

"Tentu!" jawab Baekhyun, lalu segera melepas bajunya dan memakai sweater Brown miliknya itu.

"Jangan putus asa sahabatku, teruslah berjuang. Jangan berhenti untuk mencintainya, hanya karena hal ini" ucap Taeyeon dengan senyum yang lebar.

…

..

..

"Apa-apaan itu, yang benar saja. Dia memberikan aku hadiah? Memangnya aku ini apa" gumam Chanyeol sambil mengganti bajunya di ruang ganti pakaian.

"Dasar lelaki aneh! Dia pikir aku Gay? Heuh, najis" gumamnya dalam hati.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar, meninggalkan ruang ganti itu. Dia berjalan menuju kantin dan segera bergabung dengan teman-teman sepak bolanya. Chanyeol terlihat sangat bahagia disana, tertawa bersama teman-temannya sambil sesekali membuat kegaduhan lucu di kantin.

Di sanalah Baekhyun, berdiri dengan senyum yang lebar kearah Chanyeol. Dia memandangi raut bahagia Chanyeol, sambil sesekali tersenyum kecil. Hanya dia sendirian diasana, di sudut kantin sambil membawa buku sebagai alat penyamaran.

"Aku akan selalu berada disini, walau di dalam keramaian, tak apa tak kau sadari, karena Aku suka dirimu" gumam Baekhyun dalam hati lalu segera meninggalkan kantin.

…

..

.

3 hari berlalu dengan cepat, keadaan masih seperti biasa. Baekhyun masih tetap seorang lelaki cantik yang mengangumi kapten sepak bola kebanggan. Semenjak kejadian di lapangan itu, Baekhyun lebih sering memandangi Chanyeol. Dia tau, Chanyeol tidak merasakan kehadirannya, tapi dia tidak peduli, setiap kali melihat Chanyeol perasaanya menjadi hangat dan menjadi penuh.

"Baekhyun, aku sangat bangga memiliki teman sepertimu. Yang tidak kenal menyerah, walaupun telah dicampakkan" ucap Taeyeon.

"Aku lebih beruntung darimu, tuhan memberikanku sahabat yang dapat membangkitkan semangatku" balas Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-sshi, aku dengar Chanyeol berada di UKS, katanya dia sakit" ujar Taeyeon.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, ayo kita jenguk dia" ucap Baekhyun dengan semangat.

"Bukan kita, tapi kau. Jenguklah dia Baekhyun, bawakan dia makanan dan minuman, dan berdoalah agar dia cepat sembuh"

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Taeyeon-sshi" ucap Baekhyun sambil meninggalkan Taeyeon, lalu pergi ke kantin untuk membeli beberapa makanan dan minuman.

"Aku harap kau bahagia sahabatku" gumam Taeyeon dalam hati sambil memandangi kepergian Baekhyun.

Baekhyun telas selesai membeli makanan untuk Chanyeol, dia membelikan pria tinggi itu buah dan roti. Baekhyun berjalan riang kearah UKS sambil menenteng Buah dan roti serta air putih yang baru saja ia beli.

"Pe…permisi" ucap Baekhyun lembut.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara seraknya.

"Aku dengar Hyung sakit, jadi aku memba….."

"Aku tidak perlu sampah ini! Dan kau enyahlah dari hidupku!" Chanyeol mengambil roti dan buah itu lalu melemparkannya keluar.

Baekhyun seperti tersambar petir, dia bahkan belum selesai bicara, tapi Chanyeol sudah melakukan itu padanya.

"Setidaknya minumlah air putih Hyung" ucap Baekhyun lirih, sambil memberikan sebotol air putih kearah Chanyeol.

"Apa kau mau aku siram lagi dengan ini?!" bentak Chanyeol.

"Ba…baiklah a…aku pergi" Baekhyun meletakkan air putih itu tepat di samping Chanyeol, lalu segera pergi dengan isakan tangis dan air mata.

"Dia pikir aku menyukainya? Dasar jalang!" ucap Chanyeol sendirian di dalam UKS.

…

..

.

1 bulan telah berlalu, dan tidak ada yang berubah. Baekhyun masih sama, dia terus melakukan hal baik kepada Chanyeol, seperti memberikannya makan siang, memberikannya handuk saat Chanyeol selesai bermain sepak bola, memberikan minum kepadanya saat Chanyeol tampak kehausan. Tapi semua itu sia-sia, itu semua berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang marah-marah dan berkata kasar kepada Baekhyun, Baekhyun dianggap sampah dan hama bagi Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol di mata Baekhyun tetap Chanyeol yang sama seperti dulu.

"Baekhyun-sshi, apakah kau akan menonton pertandingan sepak bola itu?" Tanya Taeyeon.

"Tentu, dimana ada Chanyeol, maka aku akan berada disana" ucap Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu apa yang harus kita kenakan?" Tanya Taeyeon sambil membuka lemari miliknya itu.

"Baju, celana, dan celana dalam" balas Baekhyun singkat.

"Yak! Maksudku kita harus memakai baju apa nanti?"

"Entahlah, tapi jangan coba-coba memakai Hanbok" ledek Baekhyun.

"Dasar kau ini!"

"Aku akan menuliskan pesan untuk Chanyeol Hyung" ucap Baekhyun lalu segera membuka instagram.

 _"_ _Chan Hyung, semangat untuk pertandinganmu nanti, semoga sekolah kita menang. Jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu, jangan sampai kau jatuh sakit"_ lalu Baekhyun mengirim pesan itu lewat DM di instagram Chanyeol.

"Kau benar-benar mencintainya? Tapi mengapa bisa se-lama itu" ujar Taeyeon.

"Perasaan cinta tidak akan bisa hilang sampai kapanpun, tapi kalau perasaan suka, bisa hilang kapanpun juga" jawab Baekhyun.

"Hmmm, kau mencintainya" gumam Taeyeon

…

..

.

Mereka datang ke stadion itu, dengan menggunakan baju berwarna biru, Baekhyun ingin menemui Chanyeol sebentar untuk mengucapkan semangat kepadanya.

"Chan Hyung, semangat! Kau pasti bisa!" ucap Baekhyun, dan membuat seluruh tim sepak bola itu menoleh.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun!" ucap semuanya serempak, tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak butuh kau! Enyahlah!" seluruh tim sepak bola itu menatap tak percaya kearah Chanyeol yang mengucapkannya dengan mudah.

"Baiklah, sekali lagi semangat!" ucap Baekhyun lalu segera meninggalkan gerombolan itu.

"Kau kasar sekali bro!" ucap salah satu tim.

"Taeyeon-sshi, aku sudah member semangat untuknya" ucap Baekhyun dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk, sebentar lagi ini akan ramai" ujar Taeyeon.

Mereka duduk di barisan tengah di dekat tangga, entah mengapa tapi Baekhyun yang memilih tempat itu.

Pertandingan dimulai, Baekhyun memang tidak mengerti dengan permainan sepak bola yang ia tonton, tapi dia terus menyemangati Chanyeol dengan menjeritkan _"Chan Hyung, semangat!"_ berulang kali, dan membuat penonton yng ada di bawahnya agak risih.

Waktu telah berjalan 30 menit, tim Chanyeol telah mencetak 2 gol sedangkan tim lawan baru 1 kali. Saat itu Chanyeol sangat lelah ,pandangannya agak kabur, tapi dia memaksakan dirinya, sampai akhirnya dia tiba-tiba pingsan di tengah lapangan dan membuat seisi stadion kebingungan terutama Baekhyun.

"Telfon ambulans, detak jantungnya sangat lemah" ucap salah seoran petugas medis. Tak lama ambulans itu datang dan segera membawa Chanyeol kerumah sakit.

"Baekhyun-sshi, ayo kita pergi kerumah sakit" ucap Taeyeon sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah" jawab Baekhyun.

…

..

.

Mereka sampau dirumah sakit dengan cepat, bahkan sebelum ambulans. Karena yang menyetir adalah Taeyeon, yang sangat gila dalam membawa mobil.

"Dokter, detak jantungnya dibawah rata-rata" teriak salah satu petugas medis yang sedang menurunkan Chanyeol dari mobil dengan tandu.

"Bawa dia masuk! Ke UGD segera!" ucap dokter itu dan segera ikut mendorong tandu itu masuk.

"Apa yang terjadi Taeyeon?" ucap Baekhyu panik.

"Entahlah, aku harap semua baik-baik saja" balas Taeyeon

15 menit telah berlalu, dokter itu keluar dari UGD dengan wajah cemas.

"Wali dari Park Chan Yeol" teriak dokter itu, dan disana ada Bae Joo Hyeon alias ibu chanyeol, ada perwakilan dari guru sepak bola, dan ada Taeyong dan Baekhyun.

"Pasien membutuhkan cangkok jantung. Segera!" semua yang ada di sana kebingungan, tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun.

"Inilah saatnya" gumam Baekhyun dalam hati

…

..

.

Chanyeol terbangun dari koma nya selama 3 hari. Dia membuka matanya dengan pelan, dan disana ada banyak sekali orang. Disana ada orangtua Baekhyun, Ibu Chanyeol, dokter Jongin yang menanganinya dan disana juga ada Taehyung.

"Ada apa ini? Mengapa banyak sekali orang? Tapi aku hanya mengenali ibuku" ucap Chanyeol pelan.

Semuanya terdiam, tidak ada Baekhyun disana, hanya ada Taeyeon teman baiknya itu.

"Dimana Baekhyun? biasanya dia bersamamu kan Taeyeon?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sudah benar-benar sadar.

Semuanya Terisak, dan yang terisak paling kuat adalah Taeyeon, sahabat Baekhyun dari masa ke masa.

"Baekhyun menyuruku untuk memberikanmu surat ini" ucap Taeyeon sambil memberikan secarik kertas dari Baekhyun. lalu Chanyeol membaca surat itu dalam hati.

 _"_ _Halo Chanyeol Hyung? Aku yakin jika kau membaca surat ini, kau pasti sudah sehat. Selamat atas kemenangan sekolah kita. Chan Hyung, hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan padamu, maafkan aku karena aku tidak hadir disana. Kau harus tau,aku mencintamu Chan Hyung. Aku mencintaimu dalam diam dan dalam bisu, aku selalu bersimpati kepadamu, agar kau menyadari bahwa aku mecintaimu. Tapi aku salah, hal itu justru membuatmu muak denganku. Sekarang kau bisa hidup dengan tenang tanpa ada gangguan dari ku lagi. Aku tidak akan mengusikmu lagi Hyung, aku tidak akan membantumu lagi. Itu semua bukan karena aku membencimu, tapi karena aku tidak bisa lagi, aku sudah lelah melakukan hal yang sia-sia. Dan sekarang aku telah membuktikan cintaku yang besar kepadamu Hyung. Jangan Khawatirkan aku Hyung, aku baik-baik saja, aku berada di dalam tubuhmu karena detak jantungmu adalah detak jantungku."_

"Apa maksud surat ini Taeyeon?" Tanya Chanyeol denga mata yang berkaca-kaca. Tapi Taeyeon tidak menjawab, dia semakin terisak di dalam peluka Seulgi.

"Lelaki manis itu, mendonorkan jantungnya kepadamu" ucap dokter Jogin dengan lirh.

"A…apa, jantung? Ini tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin kan ibu? Semua ini bohong kan?" ucap Chanyeol sambil melepaskan semua benda yang melekat di tubuhnya itu.

"Sayangnya dokter Jongin benar nak" Joohyeon memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat, sambil terisak panjang.

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku!" teriak Chanyeol, dan membuat keadaan semakin sedih di dalam ruangan itu.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun sayang" Chanyeol menangis mejerit-jerit sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya dengan kasar. Matanya sangat merah, mukanya sangat basah.

"Sudah Chanyeol hentikan ini…" ucap Joohyeon lirih.

"Aku jahat ibu, aku mengatainya brengsek, jalang, sampah, aku tidak pantas hidup ibu"

"Baekhyun juga menyuruhku memberikan ini padamu" Taeyeon menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang dulunya sempat Chanyeol tolak dari Baekhyun.

"Benda ini, benda ini…" Chanyeol semakin terisak, air matanya semakin deras dan kini sudah membasahi lehernya.

Di sudut ruangan Baekhyun berdiri menggunakan baju berwarna putih, sekarang dia sudah menjadi sosok yang lain. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat keadaan di dalam ruangan itu.

"Akhirnya, kau menyadarinya Chan Hyung. Akhirnya kau merasakan keberadaanku" ucap Baekhun pelan, lalu segera menghilang.

…

..

.

 _Aku akan tetap mencintaimu Park Chanyeol. Walaupun dalam wujud yang seperti ini._

…

..

.

 _Karena cintaku abadi, tidak seperti api yang akan padam, tidak seperti matahari yang akan tenggelam, tidak seperti bintang dan bulan yang akan menghilang. Tapi cintaku seperti langit, yang akan tetap ada di siang dan malam, dan tidak akan hilang oleh waktu._

...

..

.

 _Kapanpun disaat memikirkanmu, bisa bertemu, kebetulan itu hanya sekali dalam hidup, kupercaya keajaiban. Kapanpun disaat memikirkanmu akupun bersyukur kepada tuhan, saat ku toleh kebelakang ujung kekekalan_

…

..

.

 _THE END._

Akhirnya selesai juga FF ini, maaf kalo banyak TYPO nya, soalnya aku buat ini dalam waktu satu hari, hehehe. BTW, kenapa Chanyeol sedikit muncul? Karena Baekhyun adalah pemeran utamanya, tapi Chanyeol juga pemeran penting. Makasih buat yang udah baca! Reviewnya di tunggu ya sayang! Salam CHANBAEK IS REAL!


End file.
